UNIDOS POR EL DESTINO
by Solilyzz
Summary: Ema inicia la Universidad, etapa en la que vivirá nuevas experiencias. Entre ellas la más importante y la que se había obligado a reprimir: "Enamorarse". Dedicado a mi pareja favorita Natsume X Ema!:3
1. Cap 1: La Chica Universitaria

**UNIDOS POR EL DESTINO**

**Cap. 1: La chica universitaria**

Estaba nerviosa, definitivamente lo estaba. El temblor involuntario de sus piernas y su respiración agitada eran prueba de ello. Pese a que el día hoy su vida iba a dar un giro de 360 grados, más que sentir entusiasmo ante tal hecho de repente la inseguridad la invadió, algo que no era muy típico en ella ya que siempre estaba certera de cada decisión que tomaba.

La ceremonia que la Universidad Meiji ofrecía para recibir a todos sus alumnos de nuevo ingreso, transcurrió como las anteriores en las que había estado. Sólo que en esta ocasión al voltear a su alrededor no se encontró con ninguna persona vistiendo el mismo uniforme y las facciones en todos esos rostros había perdido ese aire infantil. Tal vez eso era precisamente lo que la hacía sentir incomoda. Inclusive al dar un vistazo rápidamente a su atuendo: un vestido corto y floreado, aunque era muy bonito ella simplemente no se sentía "tan bonita". ¿Sería esto a lo que se referían varios de sus ex compañeros de instituto?; a que una vez ingresando a la universidad se pierde ese sentido de pertenencia e inicia la búsqueda de la identidad; es decir, tú lugar en el mundo.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejar todos esos pensamientos negativos que únicamente la llenaban de dudas y ansiedades. Dio un largo respiro y se propuso escuchar las palabras de aquel alumno que había obtenido la mejor calificación en el examen de ingreso.

- Así que solamente me resta decirles, queridos compañeros… - el muchacho parado frente al estrado del auditorio alzó los brazos jovialmente - Vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotros en estos años universitarios para que logremos hacer nuestros sueños realidad….

Esa última frase resonó como un eco en la mente de la chica; _"hacer nuestros sueños realidad…."_,¿y exactamente cuál era el suyo?

Todos los presentes se levantaron en aplausos conmovidos con el discurso de aquella joven promesa. Y poco a poco, entre los abrazos y felicitaciones fueron abandonando el auditorio. Al estar prácticamente vacío el lugar, la chica que durante toda la ceremonia permaneció absorta se puso finalmente de pie y camino hacia la salida.

- ¡Onee Chan! – una voz chillona gritó desde los jardines - ¡Estamos Aquí!

La aludida se abrió paso entre el tumulto de gente reunida en el patio principal, disculpándose por alguno que otro pisotón y llegó hasta donde provenía la vocecita por demás conocida.

- Wataru Chan… - abrazó al niño cariñosamente – Gracias por venir.

- No me perdería tu primer día de Universidad por nada – el niño sonrió orgulloso.

- No es su primer día Wataru – un hombre mayor de cabellos chinos le aclaró al más joven – Hoy fue la ceremonia de Bienvenida, nuestra hermanita comenzará sus clases dentro de una semana.

- Ahh entiendo Masa-Nii - se llevó el dedo a su boca, pensativo – ¡Eso quiere decir que podré disfrutar de mi Onee Chan más tiempo! – estallo en alegría

- No sólo tú hermanito… - un rubio de fino semblante y con ropas tradicionales budistas exclamó – Más bien todos podremos deleitarnos con el tiempo libre de nuestra querida hermanita – se acercó a la joven y la tomó del mentón provocando que se ruborizara al instante.

- Basta Kana-Nii - un pelirrojo de peinado alborotado le reclamó – ¿Qué no ves que la estás avergonzando?

- Oh… Que descuido de mi parte – la soltó en el acto – Ahora eres una estudiante universitaria y no es correcto que haga estas demostraciones de cariño en público ¿verdad? - le guiño el ojo.

- Bueno… Yo… - en realidad quería confesarle que ya fueran en público o en privado, esos "cariños" a los que su hermano mayor se refería simplemente no eran de su agrado. Pero, una vez más se lo guardo para sí.

- Me hubiese gustado estar contigo en esa ceremonia… - el pelirrojo la sacó de sus pensamientos – A pesar de que logre matricularme en la misma universidad que tú, no pude iniciar el curso este año por unas materias que aún no he completado del instituto.

- A mí también me hubiese gustado que iniciáramos juntos – le dijo con sinceridad – Es más fácil adaptarte a cosas nuevas si tienes compañía.

- Perdóname… – le rogó bajando la mirada al suelo – Por mi culpa tendrás que afrontar esto sola, ¡soy un tonto!

- Bueno eso último no te lo discutiremos… - un hombre maduro con gafas los abordó a unos cuantos metros – Definitivamente eres un tonto por dejar sola a nuestra hermana en su primer año. En fin, que se le va hacer…

- Ukyo San… - la chica le sonrió al verle – Pensé que no habías venido.

- Bueno, lo que ocurrió fue que me tarde mucho en encontrar estacionamiento – se sobó la nuca en señal de cansancio – Este lugar está hecho un caos.

- Al menos encontraste lugar – expresó complacido el mayor de todos – Y justo a tiempo para regresar a casa.

El segundo hermano asintió en acuerdo y comentó – He preparado un banquete por motivo a tu ingreso a la Universidad, y por supuesto nos acompañaran el resto de nuestros hermanos.

La noticia mejoró notablemente el humor de la joven, pues nada le deleitaba más que convivir con su nueva y numerosa familia, por quienes había desarrollado ya un inmenso afecto.

Hacía un año que Ema se había incorporado a la familia Asahina, y aunque le hubiese gustado decir que todas las experiencias resultado de ello fueron maravillosas, la verdad era otra. Muchas de las vivencias durante todo ese tiempo le causaron tristezas, confusión, enojos, pudor y hasta temor. De no tener ninguno a tener 13 hermanos varones no era algo fácil de asimilar, estaba acostumbrada a su soledad y no se consideraba una chica muy sociable. Razón por la que el lidiar con el cumulo de personalidades y sentimientos de cada hermano fue toda una osadía, y hasta el día hoy se preguntaba cómo había logrado mantener al margen a cada uno.

Dentro de las aspiraciones de una chica normal de instituto estaría como primer lugar el enamorarse y disfrutar de un noviazgo. Y por supuesto eso no la excluía; Sin embargo, cuando se reciben arriba de 10 declaraciones de amor esa aspiración pierde sentido. Bueno, al menos eso le había ocurrido, ya que en lugar de sentirse halagada y aprovechado la oportunidad de permitirse escoger al pretendiente que más le gustara, un sentimiento de culpa la embargó por ser el centro de múltiples conflictos y distanciamientos. "El enamorarse"; sentirse atraída por un hombre y desear ser el objeto de su atención, en absoluto lo había experimentado.

Llegaron a la residencia en menos de una hora, y para cuando entraron a la sala los esperaban ya un par de hermanos más.

- Bienvenidos… - un chico de pelo oscuro y gafas a contraste los recibió sonriente.

- ¡Azu-Nii! ¡Tsuba Nii! – los saludó enérgico el menor - ¡Qué bueno que ya llegaron!

- Tal vez no pudimos acompañarte en la Ceremonia de tu Escuela Imouto Chan – un chico de blanca cabellera se acercó hasta el único miembro femenino de todo el grupo – Así que déjame compensarte esa ausencia – la abrazó efusivo.

El gemelo del peliblanco lo abordó por la espalda y le dio un manotazo en la cabeza – ¡Ya te he dicho que no la incomodes! – regresó a ver a la joven – Discúlpalo por favor, Tsubaki no sabe comportarse… y creo que jamás lo sabrá…

- Des… Descuida… - respondió azorada.

- ¡Azusa! ¡No tenías por qué pegarme tan fuerte! - le reclamó mientras se sobaba la parte adolorida.

- Pues no me des motivos para hacerlo… - le dijo fríamente.

- Ya basta ustedes dos – les llamó la atención el segundo hermano desde la cocina – Mejor ayuden a colocar todos los platillos y bebidas sobre la mesa.

- Siiii…. – asintieron a coro los regañados.

Colocado el festín en el largo comedor, cada quien ocupo su respectivo asiento y antes de que cualquiera diese el primer bocado, el primer hermano capto la atención de todos al chocar uno de sus cubiertos contra su copa.

- Hermanos y… - dirigió la vista a Ema y sonrió – Hermana. Primero que nada quiero agradecerles que se hayan tomado el tiempo para compartir con la familia, aunque algunos no se encuentren aquí estoy seguro que de haber tenido la posibilidad habrían venido.

- Fuuto fue invitado a cantar para un evento de beneficencia, al parecer varios artistas famosos también fueron requeridos y por eso no se pudo dar el lujo de rechazarlos – Ukyo aprovechó la pausa para informarles.

- Conociendo lo orgulloso que es ese mocoso, de seguro debe estar molesto por no ser el centro de atención – un chico pelirrojo comentó divertido.

-¡Pero por supuesto! Y lo que me causa más gracia es que no sólo no es la estrella principal, sino que por tratarse de beneficencia no recibirá ninguna paga – Tsubaki afirmó entre carcajadas.

- Fuuto recién empezó su carrera, y pese a su popularidad con las chicas aún no es un artista consolidado – Azusa argumentó acomodándose los lentes.

- Efectivamente – Kaname alzó su copa y saboreó un poco su vino – Fuuto es aún un niño, y tiene que aprovechar todas las oportunidades que se le presenten para abrirse camino en su carrera, ya sean de su agrado o no.

- La buena noticia es que Louis está con él – Ukyo tomó la palabra nuevamente – y hará una pequeña fortuna arreglando a los que pueda, y más si se trata de personas famosas no sólo su cartera sino su prestigio crecerá.

- A eso le llamo nacer con la suerte de tu lado –Tsubaky opinó sonriente, pero denotando sinceridad en lugar de burla – El tener el talento para algo y además poder dedicarte a ello, no tiene precio.

- Olvidas que Louis no lo hace por dinero o reconocimiento – el gemelo de melena oscura reprendió a su contraparte – A él le gusta lo que hace.

- Eso no lo niego, pero te repito que Louis tiene la suerte de su lado – defendió su punto -A diferencia de Hikaru Onii San, quien por más que disfrute haciendo lo que hace nada mas no le va tan bien como a él, que por cierto ¿Dónde se encuentra ahora?

- Viajando por Francia, al menos eso fue lo que me dijo la última vez que hablé con él por teléfono – Ukyo mencionó sin mucho interés al tiempo que daba un sorbo a su bebida.

- Debe estar dándose la gran vida – Kaname echó para atrás su cabeza, colgándole ligeramente del respaldo de la silla - De sólo recordar París me entran arrepentimientos de la profesión que elegí, hay muchas cosas a las que un monje debe renunciar y en su mayoría son las más placenteras.

- ¡Kaname! – Ukyo le dirigió una mirada severa – Modera tus comentarios – el rubio sudo la gota gorda y guardo silencio.

- ¿Y qué pasó con Iori Nii? – quiso saber el niño sentado entre todos los grandes - ¿Él también está de viaje?

- No Wataru, simplemente no consiguió que su escuela le otorgara el permiso para tomarse unos días – le explicó Ukyo ya más calmado – Pero podría decirse que está de viaje, pues está estudiando en otro País y no le es tan fácil venir cualquier día.

El niño hizo un puchero y expresó con pesadez – Pobre de Iori Nii, debe sentirse muy solo.

- No te preocupes Wataru Chan – Tsubaki le revolvió los cabellos – A Iori Nii San le gusta estar sólo.

- ¡No digas tonterías! – Azusa le volvió a dar otro golpe a su impertinente hermano – ¡Vas a confundirlo!

- Tsschh… - se aguantó el dolor – Perdón, perdón…

- Wataru, lo que intento decir Tsubaki es que muestro hermano Iori es muy fuerte y puede soportar el no vernos por mucho tiempo, pero, eso no significa que no nos extrañe.

- Entiendo - el niño sonrió complacido – Entonces la próxima vez que nos visite Iori Nii le daré un regalo para que tenga algo con qué recordarnos.

- Bien dicho Wataru – Kaname felicitó a su hermanito – Bueno, ahora sólo nos queda averiguar que fue de…

El sonido de una puerta al abrirse interrumpió al rubio, entrando por esta un joven alto y de cabellos cortos.

- ¡Ya llegue! - anunció a todos – Disculpen mi retraso, pero la práctica de hoy se extendió hasta muy tarde y no podía faltar.

- Lo importante es que llegaste Subaru – Ukyo le indicó con un ademán que tomara asiento – Estábamos a punto de…

El tintineo de una copa resonó en la habitación, y los presentes regresaron la vista hacia el causante.

Masaomi carraspeo unos segundos y retomo su discurso – Como les decía, antes de que nos desviáramos en otros temas – rió apenado – Quiero agradecerles el que estén aquí, no sólo para que podamos compartir en familia sino también como un recordatorio de que el tiempo transcurre muy rápido, y cuando menos nos damos cuenta dejamos de ser niños, e inclusive dejamos atrás nuestra juventud; Así que debemos procurar llenar nuestros días con gratos recuerdos que nos permitan disfrutar la madurez sin arrepentimientos y con plenitud - levantó su copa invitando a sus hermanos a que hicieran lo mismo – El día de hoy nuestra hermana comienza una etapa muy importante en su vida, su formación como adulta - fijó sus ojos en ella – A partir de hoy vivirás la etapa más emocionante y hermosa de tu vida, así que no quiero que te preocupes y mucho menos limites – dio un suspiro – Al contrario, quiero decirte que todos nosotros confiamos plenamente en ti y te apoyaremos de forma incondicional en cada decisión que tomes - alzó un poco más su copa y concluyó – Ahora sí todos… ¡SALUD!

Tras el brindis, Ema, quien al principio estaba atenta a las conversaciones entre sus hermanos, mismas que le robaron una que otra risa, con las palabras que le había dedicado su hermano mayor se había conmovido totalmente, pareciera que le hubiese leído la mente sobre su sentir en esta mañana y por ello trataba de incitarla a que creyera en sí misma, disipando a su vez sus dudas y temores.

- Gracias Masaomi San – sentía sus ojos húmedos, pero se contuvo. No quería causar la impresión equivocada – En verdad me hace muy feliz que me hayas dicho todo eso – lentamente dedicó una sonrisa a cada uno de sus hermanos - Les prometo que dará mi mejor esfuerzo.

- Sabemos que lo harás – Ukyo se acomodó sus delgadas gafas - Nunca nos has decepcionado.

De repente un estridente timbrazo irrumpió la armonía del ambiente. Ema se percató que provenía de su celular y rápidamente lo sacó de su bolsa. La pantalla del móvil notificaba un mensaje nuevo.

- ¿Quién es? – la curiosidad de Tsubaki la apremió.

Ema leyó el mensaje y por un instante mostró un gesto de asombro

- ¿Todo bien? – Azusa secundó a su gemelo.

- Ehh… Si… - Ema recuperó la compostura – Es un mensaje de Natsume San, me avisa que tendrá varias juntas y no terminará hasta muy noche. Se disculpa y me desea lo mejor.

- Ese Natsume no cambia – el peliblanco se quejó – Siempre dándole prioridad a su trabajo, a mí me parece que ya es todo un adicto a la oficina.

- No lo juzgues tan precipitadamente – le reprochó Azusa – Al termino del Verano es cuando más trabajo tienen las empresas de videojuegos y tecnologías, pues están contra el reloj para finalizar a tiempo todos sus proyectos y puedan lanzarlos a la venta antes de Navidad.

- ¡Pues que se le va hacer! – exhalo con fastidio – Él tiene la culpa por elegir un trabajo tan demandante.

Un vaso cayó al suelo, provocando un escándalo al romperse.

- Ah… Perdón… - Subaru se puso de pie – Yo me encargo de limpiarlo.

El chico salió aprisa con dirección al patio, con el fin de traer lo necesario.

- A pesar de que Subaru diga que ya superó sus problemas con Natsume – Masaomi apoyó su quijada sobre una mano, en forma reflexiva - Con estas acciones nos demuestra lo contrario.

- Necesita más tiempo… - Ukyo comentó, dándole la razón a su hermano.

Ema no deseaba escuchar más acerca de lo que sus hermanos mayores hablaban; Así que centró su atención en el más pequeño quien sin parar le exigía probara cada uno de los bocadillos que él justo se había llevado ya a la boca.

Unas horas después, gracias a Ukyo y Ema el comedor, sala y cocina volvían a estar limpias y en orden. La mayoría ya se había retirado a sus habitaciones, y para que ella igualmente hiciera lo mismo sólo faltaba que los platos recién lavados y secos se guardaran en la alacena.

- Déjame hacerlo – se ofreció Ukyo tomando varias piezas del lavavajillas – Ya has hecho suficiente con quedarte y ayudarme.

- No digas eso, es lo menos que podría hacer después de todo lo que organizaste hoy por mí – curvó sus labios – Realmente la pase muy bien.

- Con eso me doy por satisfecho – le regresó la sonrisa – Anda, dame un gusto más y vete a descansar.

- Esta bien – hizo una pequeña reverencia para despedirse – Buenas noches Ukyo San.

- Buenas noches hermanita.

Ema pasó al tocador antes de ir a su habitación, se aseguró de cepillarse bien su cabello, lavarse la cara y los dientes. Y extrañamente esta noche, se sorprendió contemplándose en el espejo más tiempo de lo usual.

En cama y bajo las sabanas, su cuerpo no lograba acomodarse en ninguna posición, y por ende no conciliaba el sueño. ¿A quién engañaba? Su mente aún no deseaba desconectarse todo a causa de aquel mensaje, quería rebuscar en lo más profundo de su ser hasta tener alguna conclusión de que había provocado en ella, pero, se resistía. Honestamente no quería saberlo.

Tomó de la mesa de noche su celular, lo abrió y la luz que emanaba del aparato fue suficiente para iluminar de un verde fluorescente todo su cuarto. Presionó el icono de su bandeja de mensajes y abrió el primero de la lista:

"_Ema, discúlpame por no felicitarte en persona el día de hoy por el primero de tus muchos logros que vendrán durante tu carrera Universitaria. En verdad me hubiese gustado estar allí; Sin embargo, tengo mucho trabajo y es mi responsabilidad que todo se termine en tiempo…_

Respiro hondo, convenciéndose que al menos lo que les había dicho a sus hermanos durante la cena era en parte verdad.

_Sabes que siempre contarás conmigo ante cualquier problema que tengas, sólo espero puedas volver a tener esa confianza en mí como antes. Al menos por mi parte nada ha cambiado, mis sentimientos siguen intactos, y es por ello que me atrevo a preguntarte si de tu parte tu decisión sigue en pie ¿no saldrás con nadie aún? He de suponer que con el paso de los días, semanas o meses que lleves cursando en la escuela tu perspectiva cambie y decidas salir con alguien finalmente, y el sólo pensarlo me llena de felicidad y angustia a la vez, porque la única verdad es que yo quiero ser ese alguien, yo quiero ser ese hombre por el que tu decidas enamorarte"._

Ema cerró el celular de un golpe, y lo arrojó nuevamente sobre la mesa de noche. Jaló las sabanas para taparse con ellas por completo, y apretó sus ojos. Escuchando como un eco en la habitación la palabra: "enamorarse".

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno este es mí nuevo bebe (jejeje… proyecto).

¿Por qué me decide escribir sobre esta serie? Es fácil, me cautivo mucho el personaje masculino que usaré como protagonista (para quien no lo capte me refiero a Natsume) Si, he visto muchas series y por supuesto que he amado a la mayoria, y que más quisiera yo que escribir algo sobre las misma para rendirles homenaje, pero, realmente esto de escribir no es tan simple ya que la historia tiene que llegar a tu mente de forma espontánea y fluida. Es decir, cuando le dedicas mucho tiempo a pensar sobre que podrías escribir realmente no vale la pena hacerlo, porque sería algo forzado y a lo cual en poco tiempo le perderías el interés. Y la idea es transmitir la pasión que sientes ya sea por la serie, el personaje o situación en particular.

Antes de embaucarme (lo digo así porque es como adquirir un compromiso a largo plazo) en escribir algo nuevo, me cercioro de hacer la investigación pertinente tanto de la serie original (manga o videojuego) y por supuesto analizar a detalle el perfil de todos los personajes ¿por qué razón? Bueno ya se percatarán que mi estilo es respetar lo ya diseñado por el autor y a partir de ello crear algo nuevo que se apegue lo más posible a lo original, de esta forma considero que todo parece más real y como parte de la historia (y si puedo llevar a escena mis caprichos que no sucedieron en la serie ¡que mejor!).

Ya por último, deseo aclararles que si algo si omití fue incluir en mi fic a la ardilla rara que aparece únicamente en el anime. Bueno aquí si creo que varias coincidirán conmigo que es por demás fastidiosa y no tiene ninguna aportación especial en la historia, así que le dijimos BYE.

En fin, agradezco cualquier comentario, sugerencia o saludito que deseen dejarme.

Y de antemano agradezco también el tiempo que se tomaron para leer este primer capitulo.


	2. Cap 2: Nuevas Amistades

**UNIDOS POR EL DESTINO**

**Cap. 2: Nuevas Amistades**

La última semana que tuvo de libertad transcurrió como arena entre los dedos, al menos esa era la sensación que tenía Ema observando el reloj despertador que marcaba 5 minutos antes de las 7 de la mañana, dentro de poco tendría que levantarse y prepararse para ir a la universidad. Mientras se removía en su cama intentando disfrutar al máximo sus minutos finales de calidez y comodidad, hizo una recapitulación de las actividades en que había invertido sus días anteriores.

Del martes al jueves tuvieron la inesperada visita de su madrastra Miwa, quien intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido con su hija se dedicó a llenarla de atenciones como ir de compras, salir a comer a los restaurantes de moda y por supuesto visitar alguna estética para recibir un tratamiento de belleza completo. Estaba contenta que su madrastra se mostrara tan consentidora con ella, nunca antes lo había experimentado y podría acostumbrarse fácilmente si en sus próximas visitas se repetía todo aquello.

El viernes lo dedico a ir a las principales librerías y tiendas de la ciudad para comprar todo el material didáctico que fuese a necesitar, por supuesto tuvo acompañantes con la mejor disposición de ayudarla: Ukyo se ofreció a llevarla en coche para que comprara cuanto quisiera, además de brindarle su valiosa opinión sobre qué libros serían su salvación con determinadas materias, Kaname la asesoró acerca de que estilo debería adoptar para ganarse la simpatía de los profesores y hasta de sus compañeros, prácticamente le ordenó que comprara cierta ropa y accesorios, y finalmente Yusuke sólo escuchó con atención los consejos de sus hermanos y por supuesto no le permitió cargar nada.

El día sábado lo reservó para su hermano más pequeño, llevándolo al parque de diversiones donde igualmente ella disfruto como una niña. Y ya para el domingo un picnic familiar en el parque fue lo más idóneo, disfrutar del aire libre y la compañía de todos la relajó por completo.

Sólo había algo que le había hecho falta durante esa semana, y ese algo la tenía inquieta ya que su mente se encargaba de recordarle cada vez que tomaba su celular que debía responder de una vez por todas el mensaje de Natsume.

Por fin sonó la alarma y sin más la apago, saltó de la cama y se puso en marcha.

- ¡El desayuno ya está listo!

Escuchó decir a su hermano antes de siquiera terminar de bajar las escaleras – Muchas gracias Ukyo San.

El hombre de corta y rubia melena le alcanzó un vaso con jugo de naranja hasta donde ella se había sentado – No tienes que agradecer nada, cada vez que mi horario me lo permita te preparé el desayuno – le aseguró con una sonrisa.

Ema se acomodó la servilleta sobre su regazo y se dispuso a comer – Mmm… ¿Ukyo San tú no vas a desayunar?- dijo al pasarse el primer bocado.

- Desayune hace unos momentos – se regresó a la cocina y trajo una bolsa pequeña – También te preparé el almuerzo. Espero no te moleste seguir llevando comida casera estando en la Universidad.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – casi se atraganta – Me encanta todo lo que preparas, más bien siento pena que sigas preparándome el almuerzo.

El hombre cruzo sus brazos y exhalo paciente – Te repito que no es ninguna molestia para mí. De hecho disfruto mucho el cocinar, es una actividad que tranquiliza y despeja mi mente - separó los brazos y tomó un maletín colgado sobre el brazo de una de las sillas – Y créeme que cuando tienes un trabajo muy demandante necesitas algo para distraerte, y que mejor que ese algo te apasione.

Ema observó a su hermano mayor ponerse y acomodarse el saco de vestir y tras dar un trago a su jugo preguntó - ¿Te vas ya?

Ukyo asintió y explicó – Estoy a cargo de un caso muy delicado y tengo mucha investigación por hacer.

Ema se limpió los labios con la servilleta y le esbozó su mejor sonrisa – Te deseo mucha suerte.

- Gracias Hermanita - dicho esto salió de la habitación.

Tras lavar y acomodar la vajilla utilizada. Ema se colgó su bolso y fue hasta la entrada de la residencia para calzarse. El día hoy estrenaría uno de los vestidos que le había comprado su madrastra, una prenda de algodón de rayas blancas y azul marino de manga corta, que tenía como complemento un lindo cinturón color café oscuro tejido en piel. Optó por ponerse sus botines que hacían juego con el cinturón y como aún era muy temprano se puso su gabardina color crema para no pasar frío

El recorrido hasta la universidad sería largo pero sencillo, aproximadamente media hora tomando el tren bala. Para su buena suerte había una estación cerca de casa y podía llegar caminando. Superado el trayecto en tren, puesto que la fila para la compra de boletos y dentro de los vagones estaban repletos de gente, por fin al bajar en la estación "Meiji" pudo contemplar el enorme edificio donde estudiaría los siguientes 4 años de su vida.

Consiguió llegar hasta el salón de clases que le correspondía, echó un vistazo dentro y no encontró a nadie, miró su reloj y las manecillas de este apuntaban las ocho en punto. Estaba a tiempo; Sin embargo, parecía que eso ya no importaba tanto.

Una palmada en su hombro la sacó de sus pensamientos y giró para encontrarse con el responsable.

- ¡Hola! – una chica más bajita que ella, pelirroja y de grandes ojos azules la saludo alegremente – ¿Te asuste? ¡Perdona!

- No, descuida – negó con la cabeza.

- Me llamo Nakamura Misato – le extendió su brazo para formalizar su presentación – Pero puedes llamarme Misa – soltó una risilla – Bueno, más bien prefiero que me llames así.

- De acuerdo – correspondió su saludo – Misa San.

- ¿Aún no llega nadie verdad? – entró al salón – Mejor aún, podremos escoger donde sentarnos.

- Pero, ¿si estamos en salón correcto? – la siguió.

- Claro que sí – exclamó dejándose caer en una banca pegada a la ventana, y palmeó una banca justo a lado – Siéntate aquí.

Ema hizo lo que le pidió, dándose cuenta al instante que su nueva "conocida" definitivamente tenía una personalidad bastante extrovertida - ¿Por qué no ha llegado nadie aún?

- Es normal, es el primer día y todos están más ocupados en buscar con quien juntarse y sobre todo en lucir bien.

De forma inconsciente regresó a ver a su vestido, sintiéndose parte de aquello también.

- Dentro de poco llegarán – echó los brazos atrás, para apoyar su cabeza – Hasta los profesores se dan el lujo de ser impuntuales, pues están acostumbrados a que pase esto.

- Parece que sabes mucho – posó sus codos sobre la mesa de la banca y acunó su rostro entre sus manos.

- ¡Para nada! – carcajeó – Lo que ocurre es que mi hermana estudió aquí y me dijo todo lo que hay que saber – de repente la miró directo a los ojos, en señal de complicidad – Ya sabes, ¡Toooodo!

Se ruborizó ante esa última palabra, pues encerraba muchas cosas.

- Por cierto, que mal educada soy – dejó su postura relajada – No te he preguntado tu nombre.

- Ah… me llamo Asahina – tragó saliva, por sentirse presionada – Asahina Ema.

- ¡Ema! – sonrió mostrando los dientes – Tienes un nombre muy bonito.

- Gracias – musitó, con cierto recelo por el exceso de familiaridad con la que la trataba.

- Seamos amigas Ema, nuestro encuentro no ha sido por casualidad ¿no crees? – volvió a fijar su mirada en ella.

- ¿Eh?- abrió la boca con sorpresa - ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Yo creo que las relaciones entre las personas están predestinadas, y sólo te encuentras en el camino aquellas personas que son especiales y formaran parte de tu vida – suspiró – El día de hoy te encontré aquí sola, por eso tengo el presentimiento que seremos grandes amigas.

Ema reflexiono sobre todo lo que su ahora "amiga" le había compartido, y honestamente le costaba coincidir con su ideología.

- Ema – captó su atención, pues parecía dispersa - ¿Acaso a ti no te ha ocurrido algo similar?

- No te entiendo…

- ¿No has conocido alguien en algún lugar ó en determinada situación con la que hayas sentido una conexión al instante? – formulo su pregunta de forma más clara.

- ¿Conexión? – cada vez le resultaba más difícil seguir la conversación.

- ¡Sí! – se levantó y juntó sus manos ilusionada – Una chispa, como si un rayo te cayera en el pecho y un montón de mariposas llenaran tu estómago. No sé cómo explicarte, simplemente debes sentirlo.

Ema guardó silencio, y a su memoria vino un recuerdo. Se mordió el labio.

- ¡Ahhh! – pilló su mueca – ¡Entonces te ha pasado! – la apuntó con el dedo - ¡Tienes que contarme! ¡Y con detalles! – sentenció.

- Bueno yo…

De forma abrupta irrumpieron en el salón un montón de jóvenes, quienes comenzaron a ocupar todos los asientos vacíos. Y seguido de ellos, entró un hombre de aspecto canoso y vistiendo traje oscuro, quien tras colocar su portafolio sobre el escritorio, empezó a escribir en el pizarrón sin dar lugar a introducciones.

Ema rápidamente sacó su libreta y pluma para tomar nota, y a punto de escribir sintió el filo de un lapicero picándole el brazo.

- Tsss… Ema… - su amiga pelirroja le hablaba entre dientes – Promételo…

- ¿Qué cosa? – le respondió al mismo tono.

- Prométeme que me contarás de quien te has enamorado… - extendió su meñique para comprometerla.

Ema intento evadirla, fingiendo prestar atención al profesor que continuaba escribiendo sobre la pizarra como si estuviera poseído. Entonces volvió a sentir el pinchazo del lapicero, y con ligera irritación igualmente extendió su meñique y lo enredo con el de ella – Si, lo prometo.

Así como empezó su primer día de clases, termino. Su nueva amiga no se despegó de ella ni un instante, y se dedicó a interrogarla de forma aguda y constante, averiguando de su vida más de lo que a cualquier otra persona le había contado en años. No obstante, tenía que admitir que no le desagradaba en absoluto su compañía, debajo de toda su hiperactividad había una persona sincera y natural.

- Vaya Ema, si que eres una cajita de sorpresas – intentaba llevar el ritmo de sus zancadas, pero su estatura no le ayudaba mucho y hablaba con agitación – Es increíble todo lo que me has contado, mira que pasar de ser hija única a tener 13 hermanos, en serio ¡es increíble!

La castaña se rascó la mejilla apenada.

- Me gustaría conocer a tus hermanos algún día… - expresó con emoción – De todo lo que me has dicho, es más que obvio que son muy simpáticos y apuesto que muy guapos también ¿o no?

-Supongo que sí… - una gotita resbalo de su sien, no estaba segura como responder a eso.

- Hay vamos… - le dio una palmada en la espalda - ¡No seas modesta! ¿Acaso me vas a decir que ninguno de tus hermanos se te hace guapo? – la rebaso y se le plantó enfrente – Es más, ¿no te gusta alguno de ellos?

Ema reparo en seco ante aquella pregunta, hasta que una corriente de aire alboroto sus cabellos y la falda de su vestido. Había llegado el tren.

- Tengo que irme – salió de su trance – Nos vemos mañana Misa San - se despidió sacudiéndole la mano mientras corría hacia las puertas abiertas del vagón.

Una vez el tren se puso en marcha, Ema dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo, a la par que su corazón normalizaba sus latidos. Estaba preparada para todo reto intelectual que representara cursar la Universidad, para eso había estudiado mucho y obtenido las mejores notas, pero, definitivamente no estaba preparada para una amistad como esa. Era como si buscara confrontarse a ella misma y poner en claro sus sentimientos, y no… no estaba preparada.

Caminando de la estación hasta su casa, rumio sobre las posibles respuestas que le diría a Misa en cuestión de las dos preguntas a las que logro sobrevivir el día de hoy: ¿De quién te has enamorado? Y ¿Te gusta alguno de tus hermanos? Agacho los hombros, agotada. Ambas preguntas parecían tan ajenas a su vida y a la vez, tan presentes.

Sin percatarse de su entorno, había llegado ya a su domicilio. Y justo aparcado frente a la entrada de la residencia estaba una camioneta color carmesí. Sabía perfectamente quien era el dueño de ese vehículo, y por nada del mundo quería encontrarse con él, con Natsume.

Decidió no llegar a casa todavía, así que regresó unas cuantas calles y tomó la desviación hacia el parque. Esperaría lo que fuera necesario, pero, al menos avisaría sobre su retraso a uno de sus hermanos mayores para que no se preocuparan.

Al tercer timbrazo una voz madura respondió al teléfono – Familia Asahina.

- ¿Masaomi San?

- ¿Ema Chan? – su tono cambió a uno más cordial - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, estoy bien – trató de sonar animada – Sólo que debo quedarme más tiempo en la escuela para resolver unos trámites y quería avisarles.

- Muchas gracias por tu consideración hermanita. Por favor dinos si necesitas cualquier cosa, y procura no regresar muy noche ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo – respondió y presionó el botón de colgar.

Empuño su celular con ambas manos, odiaba tener que mentir. Pero odiaba más comportarse como una cobarde.

Se sentó en una de las bancas que rodeaba los juegos infantiles, y se entretuvo observando a varios pequeños jugar. Añorando sus tiempos de infancia, cuando todo parecía ser más simple.

Entretanto, en la residencia Asahina un par de hermanos discutían acaloradamente.

- ¡Te digo que el villano debería tener un matiz de voz más gutural! – exclamó un chico de cabellos blancos a otro de cabellos oscuros.

- Estás equivocado… - sin perder la compostura y sentado en el brazo del sofá le explicó – El villano tiene una personalidad retraída e irascible, por lo tanto su voz debe ser más bien seca precisamente porqué habla poco.

- Tú no entiendes al personaje, es más no sé porque preguntó tu opinión si el que lo va a caracterizar soy yo – bufó irritado y pateo el brazo del sofá donde estaba sentado su gemelo.

- Lo haces porque sabes que siempre tengo la razón - cruzó la pierna, sin mostrar la menor molestia ante aquel berrinche.

- ¡No seas arrogante! – posó sus manos en la cadera.

Otros dos hermanos sentados en el comedor, miraban con cierta indiferencia aquella escena pues a estas alturas estaban más que acostumbrados, así que continuaron degustando su té y conversando en absoluta calma pues hacía tiempo que no se veían.

- ¿Entonces se extenderá por dos semanas más? – agitó la cuchara dentro de la taza para disolver el azúcar.

- Así es… - exhalo – La fiscalía obtuvo nueva evidencia y el Juez concedió tiempo para que se realizaran las investigaciones pertinentes.

- Allí es donde entras tú ¿no es así? – saboreó su bebida.

El hombre retiró sus gafas por un momento para poder masajearse el puente de la nariz – Correcto, he leído toneladas de papeles… - se volvió a colocar las gafas – Debo admitir que ya me encuentro un poco exhausto.

Un tercer hermano se les unió, sentándose en la cabera de la mesa.

- ¿Quién llamo? – preguntaron a coro al recién llegado.

- Era nuestra hermanita, avisó que llegaría más tarde – pasó su mano sobre su melena oscura y ondulada.

- ¿Todo bien? – Ukyo lo cuestionó al notar su preocupación.

- Sí, si… - se apresuró a responder – Es sólo que no puedo evitar sentirme ansioso en caso que regrese ya muy noche, tomando en cuenta que el transporte público no es un lugar muy seguro para una jovencita.

- ¿No te pidió que pasarán a recogerla? – alzó la voz, sin ser consciente de ello.

- Bueno, le ofrecí que si nos necesitaba nos lo hiciera saber.

- Hay que confiar más en ella – Ukyo les sugirió- Después de todo, antes de tenernos a nosotros ella siempre cuido de sí misma.

- Tienes razón – se rió - quizás estoy exagerando.

El visitante se levantó tras dar el último sorbo a su té.

- ¿Te vas Natsume? – Ukyo lo imitó y recogió las tazas para llevarlas hasta el fregadero.

El rubio asintió y se excusó - Todavía tengo otros asuntos que atender del trabajo, sólo pase a saludarlos.

- Es una lástima que no alcanzaras a ver a Ema – opinó Masaomi sin levantarse aún de la mesa – Han pasado varios meses desde la última vez que viniste, no dejes que pasen varios más para que vuelvas a visitarnos ¿está bien?

- Haré lo posible… - se metió las manos a los bolsillos y sin despedirse de sus otros hermanos que continuaban enfrascados en la misma discusión, se retiró.

Al llegar a su coche, se quitó el saco y lo extendió sobre el asiento trasero, pues le resultaba más cómodo manejar sin llevarlo puesto. Hurgo la bolsa de su camisa y sacó las llaves, y en segundos estaba ya conduciendo hasta el primer retorno de la calle.

Encendió la radio para distraerse su mente. Pues sólo se le ocurría reprocharse como primer lugar el haber venido, sabía perfectamente que ella no vendría si él estaba allí. Y su segundo reproche era el haber mentido, no era por trabajo por lo que se iba en esta ocasión, sino ella… Tenía que verla y por ello la buscaría hasta la Universidad.

El semáforo se puso en rojo, y aprovechó para sacar un cigarrillo y justo al abrir la ventana para encenderlo vio una figura conocida sentada en el parque.

Ema había sacado uno de sus nuevos libros y leído ya una cuarta parte del contenido, su materia de literatura prometía ser bastante interesante por lo que alcanzaba a comprender del texto. De repente una sombra cubrió la luz del sol a sus espaldas. Giró en el acto y su corazón se sobresaltó.

- Natsume San… - lo llamó, sin atreverse a decir más.

- Ema… - su rostro se mostraba impasible, más sus ojos brillaban con intensidad.

Allí estaba, nuevamente esa conexión, esa chispa… Tal y como la primera vez que lo vio en el interior de aquella iglesia donde no hace mucho sus padres se habían casado. Su cabeza parecía darle vueltas, le faltaba el aliento y sus piernas flaqueaban. Acaso esto era… acaso ella estaba…

**Notas de la Autora:**

Bueno, ahora sí hasta yo me sorprendí. Actualizamos justo en una semana y considero que me merezco unos aplausos (aplaudiendo… XD)

Espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo, que al igual que el anterior fungen como introducción. Ya saben hay que fijar el tiempo y espacio en el que se desarrolla la historia, y sobre todo a que nivel emocional se encuentran nuestros protagonistas.

En fin, cualquier sugerencia o comentario es bienvenido, y aprovechando vamos agradecer a las primeras dos personitas que se tomaron la atención de dejarme reviews:

**Maii95:** Espero estés satisfecha y no haberte hecho esperar mucho, es todo un halago que para ti sea un placer leer esta historia, y ojalá que este nuevo capítulo igualmente te haya complacido.

**Khadija**: Muchas gracias por tus porras, me ponen muy contenta! Y descuida, por supuesto que continuaré la historia. Yo no empiezo algo sino voy a terminarlo.

Eso es todo queridos lectores, cuídense y sean felices!


	3. Cap 3: Sentimientos en pausa

**UNIDOS POR EL DESTINO**

**Cap. 3: Sentimientos en pausa.**

Dos personas permanecían de pie, una frente a la otra, recibiendo de lleno la calidez del sol vespertino. Llevaban así un par de minutos, sin atreverse hacer movimiento alguno y separados a escasos metros por el ancho de una banca del parque.

- Necesito hablar contigo… - rompió el silencio finalmente la figura masculina, y dicho esto rodeó la banca para alcanzar a la mujer al otro lado.

- Yo… - de forma inconsciente retrocedió unos pasos, dejando caer el libro que hacía unos minutos leía.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – se detuvo en seco ante la reacción de ella, y recogió el libro – ¿Estás molesta? – le extendió el brazo para entregárselo.

- No, en lo absoluto… - sacudió la cabeza para reafirmar y tomó su libro.

- Ema… - exhalo una bocanada de aire, dando tiempo para formular su pregunta - ¿Por qué me has estado evitando?

Se mordió el labio, como cada vez que reprimía ser honesta consigo misma – Eso no es…

- No mientas… - dijo lo más moderado que pudo, pues en realidad quería exigirlo en un grito.

Las cejas de la castaña se arquearon en señal de angustia, se sentía acorralada. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no habría tren que llegara justo a tiempo para salvarla de aquella confrontación.

- Lo siento – junto las manos sobre su regazo y agacho la mirada - Es verdad lo que dices, no deseaba verte.

El rubio quedó estupefacto ante dicha declaración.

- Pero no es porque esté enojada contigo – aclaró nerviosa, agitando las manos - Más bien todo lo contrario… - volvió a morderse, callándose en el acto.

- ¿Entonces…? – se arriesgó a dar unos pasos adelante.

- Natsume San… - sus ojos seguían fijos en el suelo, temerosos y confundidos – Yo te agradezco tus sentimientos, me hacen muy feliz pero…

- ¿Pero? – tomó por sorpresa aquellas delicadas muñecas, atrayéndola hacía él.

Al verse sujeta, intentó librarse. Consiguiendo sólo que aquellos brazos la rodearan por la cintura obligándola de esa forma a tenerle cara a cara.

- Por favor suéltame… - se removía en su pecho, percibiendo el aroma de su piel.

- No lo hare… - la apretó para aplacar sus movimientos – No hasta que me digas exactamente qué es lo que sientes… - apoyó su mentón sobre sus cabellos y en un susurro le cuestionó a manera de suplica – ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí Ema?

- No puedo… - sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse – Por favor entiende mis razones, te las dije claramente aquella noche cuando te encontré solo en el balcón de la residencia.

- Sí lo sé, y también te dije las mías… - no abandonó su posición –Y es por eso que estoy seguro que tu respuesta ahora será diferente.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- Por qué tu rechazo no tiene nada que ver con cuestiones familiares, si así fuera habrías respondido mi mensaje inmediatamente– hizo una pausa, soltó su menuda cintura y colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros para captar toda su atención – Pero el que me estés evitando sólo puede significar dos cosas, la primera sería el que tú me "odies" – tragó saliva – dime, ¿acaso me odias Ema? – Espero su contestación, y la chica negó lentamente con la cabeza – Bien, entonces significa lo segundo – curvó las comisuras de sus labios y la besó.

Volvió abrazar aquel cuerpo femenino, extendiendo un brazo por su espalda y otro en su cadera para profundizar su beso. Saboreaba sus labios, cálidos y dulces. Podía perderse en ellos, pero quería más, con su lengua se abrió paso hasta llegar a la de ella y con suaves roces la acarició. Anhelaba prolongar esa muestra de cariño, apego, amor; No obstante, la falta de oxigeno se hacía cada vez más indispensable.

Finalmente la soltó y dio oportunidad a que cada quien recuperara el aliento, para explicar su punto anterior – Me has estado evitando, porque no quieres aceptar tus sentimientos hacía mi ¿no es así?

Ema no quería responder, no debía. Más su corazón palpitaba azorado insistiéndole lo opuesto.

- Por favor, no sigas huyendo – la tomó por la barbilla y la alzó - Mírame y dime que no sientes nada por mí.

- Natsume San… Yo… - su boca aún estaba mojada, y temblaba ligeramente.

- ¿A que le tienes miedo? – acuno el fino rostro de la chica con sus grandes manos - ¿Es por mis hermanos? Ó Es que hay alguien más…

Ema volvió a negar pausadamente y aseguró – No, no hay nadie.

- Me alegra saber eso… - suspiró aliviado – - Me esforcé mucho para no buscarte, pues sabía que necesitarías tiempo para asimilar todo lo que te dije, y tampoco quería presionarte – se llevó una mano a la nuca- Aunque al final, eso es lo que termine haciendo.

- Esta bien, no me incomoda… - se frotó un brazo, pues empezaba a refrescar – Además, en parte soy responsable por no darte una respuesta.

- Tú no tienes la culpa de nada – de reojo ubico la gabardina de Ema sobre el respaldo de la banca y fue por esta.

- Natsume San – dejó que le colocara la prenda sobre sus hombros – ¿Puedo pedirte una cosa?

- Lo que quieras… - le sonrió con sinceridad.

- Por favor dame más tiempo… - apretó una de las mangas de su gabardina con recelo.

El hombre de ojos violeta se llevó una mano al rostro, en un intento de cubrir su expresión de miedo. Se contuvo unos segundos antes de hablar, ya que esta vez tenía que acceder a tal petición antes que su verdadero sentir saliera a relucir.

- ¿Natsume San? – lo apremió.

- Disculpa… - dejó caer la mano para posarla sobre su cadera – Esta bien, tomate el tiempo que necesites Ema, sólo te quiero pedir una cosa yo también.

La chica asintió dispuesta.

- No dejes de estar en contacto conmigo, ya sabes sólo de vez en cuando - se acercó lo suficiente para revolver sus cabellos – créeme que nada me interesa más que saber de ti - Dio la media vuelta para caminar de regreso hacia su vehículo, y al tiempo que se despedía con la mano puntualizó - _"Tú eres la presencia que da color a la existencia de mi monótona vida"_

Había transcurrido más de un mes desde que sostuvo esa intensa conversación con Natsume, pero el hormigueo que sentía en su estomago cada vez que pensaba en él, le hacía revivir aquel momento como si hubiese sido ayer.

Mantuvo su palabra y procuró escribirle mensajes de dos a tres veces por semana, le platicaba sobre sus nuevas materias, cuales le gustaban y cuáles no. También con mucha alegría le compartió que había hecho nuevas amistades, y no sólo se refería a su pequeña e hiperactiva amiguita "Misa", sino a otras dos personitas más: Makoto y Karen.

A Makoto lo conoció cierto día que visitó la Biblioteca y no precisamente en busca de material didáctico para resolver alguna tarea, más bien siguiendo el rumor acerca de la existencia de un piso completo dedicado sólo a revistas, en las que por supuesto figuraban los ejemplares más actuales de videojuegos y comics. Al llegar al piso correcto, se encontró con un hombre alto, moreno y de complexión robusta, el cual permanecía de pie justo en la sección de su interés hojeando el último volumen de: "Mega Arcade". Carraspeó para hacer notar su presencia pero él enorme chico no se inmuto, así que superando su pena se atrevió tocarlo con un dedo llegando hasta su fornido antebrazo. El chico giró de su posición y miró con asombro a la mujercita que lo había llamado.

- Disculpa… - la voz de Ema se veía opacada por la timidez – No fue mi intención molestarte, es que…

- ¡Mil perdones señorita! – el hombre que de espaldas lucía una figura imponente, de frente ya no tanto. Su cara era redonda y unas gafas de grueso marco en forma de cuadro ocupan casi la mitad de esta.

- Descuida, no tienes porque…

- ¡Claro que sí! – la interrumpió – Debe creer que soy un mal educado, nuevamente le pido perdón por mi rudeza.

- No, no hay problema… - una gotita resbalo por su sien y reiteró – En serio, no hay necesidad de que te disculpes.

- Que linda es Usted señorita – se acomodo las gafas, y un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas – Bueno, quiero decir que es Usted una persona con carácter muy lindo.

- Muchas gracias… - aceptó el cumplido, sonrojándose al igual que él.

- ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? – cerró la revista y la regresó a su lugar.

- De hecho, sólo quería revisar las revistas de esta sección y…

- Yo le estaba obstruyendo el paso, ¿verdad? - dio unos pasos a su derecha y con un ademán la invitó a que se colocara donde él había estado – Ahora ve como si fue correcto que me disculpara.

Ema dejo salir una risita nerviosa y con la vista recorrió los encabezados de varios ejemplares, hasta decidirse en tomar el que el chico había estado leyendo.

- ¿No me diga que le gustan los videojuegos? – le pregunto con ilusión en sus ojos.

- Eh… Si…

- ¡Magnifico! Eres la primera mujer que conozco que le gustan los videojuegos – chocó sus palmas exaltado, para luego ofrecer su mano derecha en un saludo – Encantando de conocerle señorita, me llamo Hirosuke Makoto.

- Asahina – correspondió el saludo – Asahina Ema.

- Asahina Chan – le dio un leve apretón – Tengo el presentimiento que nos llevaremos muy bien.

Y el presentimiento de Makoto no podía ser más acertado, pues a partir de aquel día solían frecuentarse en cada descanso ó durante la hora del almuerzo en la Biblioteca. La mayor parte acompañados por Misa, quien se entretenía lo suficiente en la sección de moda y escándalos como para dejarlos conversar sobre su mutuo interés: los videojuegos.

Ema veía reflejado en Makoto a su hermano Asuza, pues el chico pese a no tener nada en común por el lado físico, en cuestión de la personalidad eran como dos gotas de agua. Un hombre caballeroso, serio y maduro, que en pocos días gano su confianza.

A la tercera persona en su grupo: Karen, la conoció en circunstancias muy peculiares por así decirlo, pero que ahora al recordarlas siempre eran motivo de risas entre ellos.

En la primera semana de clases, cuando aún no ubicaba del todo bien los salones, vino a dar a un salón en particular que desde su perspectiva era más grande que el resto, pues le tomo más de lo usual recorrer el pasillo que conducía hasta la puerta. Se animó a tocar y al no obtener respuesta giró la perilla llevándose semejante sorpresa. Dentro había un grupo de chicas con escasa ropa, o siendo más específicos con ropas muy llamativas tales como minifaldas, blusas muy escotadas o vestidos entallados y con aberturas ¿Qué era todo aquello?

- ¡Oye tú! – la abordó una chica alta y delgada, con una melena lacia y oscura que le caía hasta la cintura - ¿Vienes a la prueba?

- ¿Prueba? – abrazó sus libros asustada - ¿Cuál prueba?

- No seas tonta, mejor ve y fórmate como el resto de las chicas - ordenó tajante empujándola hasta la fila - ¡Date prisa que ya estamos por terminar!

Ema no se atrevió a contradecirla, ya que observando con atención las facciones de la cara de esa chica fácilmente dedujo que tenía un carácter de los mil demonios.

Cuando llegó el turno de Ema, un par de chicas de igual complexión de lo que parecía ser su líder malvada la llenaron de preguntas.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Dime que te motivo a pertenecer a nuestro club? – una morena con gran busto empezó.

- ¿Qué deporte has practicado? ¿Cómo te mantienes en forma? ¿Llevas alguna dieta? – una rubia con exceso de maquillaje secundó.

- Lo siento, pero… - Ema agarró valor para hablar –No entiendo nada, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Qué es lo que necesitan de mí?

La chica de melena oscura soltó una carcajada – Vaya, entonces si eres una tonta después de todo - se acercó a la castaña y la tomó por la mejilla –Querida, nosotras de ti no necesitamos nada. Al contrario, tú de nosotras necesitas todo…

Ema arqueó una ceja, más confundida todavía.

- Estas en la prueba en la que seleccionaremos a los nuevos miembros del club de porristas – la morena le explico irritada - ¿Acaso no leíste la pancarta antes de entrar?

- Perdónenme, no lo hice – se inclinó para dar mayor peso a su disculpa – Estaba buscando el Laboratorio de Audiovisuales y me perdí.

- Asshhh… - resopló la rubia mirándose las uñas – Eso está en otro edificio. Se nota que eres una novata.

- Les pido perdón, les juro que…

- ¡Bueno ya! – la líder alzó los brazos para callar a sus dos compañeras – Estas aquí y viéndote bien tienes mucho potencial, ¿Ema? – fijo sus ojos en los de ella – Así te llamas ¿no?

- Sí, Asahina Ema – y de repente cayó en cuenta de algo – ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

La intimidante chica se acercó y señalo la esquina de uno de sus libros – Tienes escrito tu nombre aquí, y de seguro en todos tus otros libros también – carcajeo otra vez – Como toda niña buena.

Ema se ofendió con tal comentario, frunció el ceño y espetó – Mejor me voy, en realidad no estoy interesada en pertenecer a su club y ya me disculpe por las molestias que les pude haber ocasionado - A punto de que darse vuelta, Ema sintió una fuerte mano sujetarla por el hombro.

- Espera, no te vayas… - las facciones que inicialmente inspiraban temor, ahora se mostraban compasivas.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué ocurre? – perpleja observaba a la chica de larga cabellera.

- En verdad me gustaría que te unieras a nuestro club – la jaló hacía ella para mirarla más de cerca – Eres muy bonita Ema, bonita al natural…. – la tomó por la quijada y giró su cara despacio de cada lado – Volverás locos a los jugadores…

- ¿Jugadores? – cuestiono curiosa.

- Nuestro club de porristas apoya al equipo de baloncesto de la universidad – la soltó y cruzo los brazos – Me imagino que al menos debes saber que nuestro equipo de baloncesto tiene una gran reputación a nivel nacional.

- Si lo sabía, de hecho uno de mis hermanos perteneció al equipo – sonrió orgullosa.

- ¡Oh por Dios! – la rubia expresó con júbilo – ¿Eres hermana del gran Asahina Tsubaru?

- ¡Quee! – la morena le hizo segunda - ¿De nuestro amado Tsubaru San?

Ema ya no se sentía tan segura de querer responder.

La líder calmo nuevamente a sus subordinadas y regresó a ver a su candidata ideal – Ema, con mayor razón debes unírtenos. Sería una estupenda forma de continuar el legado que tu hermano dejó…

Con tales palabras no podía negarse, y sin dar tanta reflexión como solía dar a cada decisión importante les manifestó –Esta bien, haré el intento…

- ¡Bien dicho! – dijo complacida, a la par que sus compañeras aplaudían – Bienvenida al Club, mi nombre es Arizawa Karen. Soy la Capitana.

Y así comenzó, que cada martes y jueves de cinco a siete de la tarde asistiera al gimnasio de la escuela para prácticas del club de porristas. Honestamente le costó adaptarse, iniciando por el uniforme que para su gusto era muy exuberante. Un top y una faldita a pliegues simplemente no encajaban en su contexto de uniforme, pero, con una Capitana tan estricta y cerrada como la que tenían las opiniones quedaban reservadas para la almohada.

Sin embargo, muy por encima del fuerte carácter de Karen realmente ella le simpatizaba. Era una chica que siempre decía lo que pensaba de forma concreta y directa, fuera o no del agrado de los demás. Algo de lo que ella carecía completamente, porque ante todo consideraba los sentimientos de aquellos que la rodeaban.

Cómo envidiaba esa facilidad con la que se expresaba su Capitana, que hasta un día se vio tentada en preguntarle cómo es que lograba transmitir su sentir a las personas y que estas la comprendieran. Ella sencillamente le contesto: "No es nada del otro mundo, sólo hay que ser honestos con nosotros mismos antes de poder serlo con los demás. De otra manera, tus deseos jamás se verán cumplidos".

Cómo se la había grabado aquella última frase, tanto que resonaba como eco cada vez que reprimía alguna cosa ya no por temor o vergüenza, sino hasta por hábitos propios.

Una vibración seguida por una lucecita tenue la saco de sus pensamientos, su celular notificaba un nuevo mensaje. Emocionada se levantó de la silla de su mesa de estudio y se tiró a la cama para leerlo más cómodamente.

"_Hola Ema. No pude responderte ayer porque salí del trabajo hasta la madrugada. En fin, dime ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Ya conseguiste dominar alguna rutina?, procura no sobre esforzarte porque aunque no lo parezca las porristas también hacen maniobras muy peligrosas. También te confirmo que la próxima semana saldrá nuestro nuevo juego, y por supuesto ya tengo una copia reservada para ti". _

La chica presionó la tecla de responder y redacto:

"_Gracias por el mensaje Natsume San. No te presiones, respóndeme cuando tengas tiempo libre ya que lo que menos quiero es interrumpirte en tu trabajo. Ya tengo dominadas dos rutinas, hasta el momento sólo hemos hecho pasos de baile nada de piruetas aún. El relación al juego lo esperaré con ansias"._

Minutos después, el celular volvía a notificar la llegada de otro mensaje:

"_Tú nunca me interrumpes Ema, por favor ten muy presente eso. Nada me gustaría más que poder verte animando al equipo de baloncesto cuando inicie la temporada de juegos, siempre y cuando no te incomode. Y por cierto, ¿crees que ya ha pasado tiempo suficiente para poder verte? Me estoy volviendo loco…"_

Allí estaba, de nuevo. Ese golpeteo intenso de su corazón, su respiración acelerada y el temblor en sus manos, que le impedía responderle. Abrazo sus piernas, en un intento por tranquilizar sus ímpetus, y en el tiempo que le llevo hacerlo llegó un mensaje más:

"_Perdón, no quise presionarte. Dulces sueños Ema"_

Una lagrima corrió por la mejilla de la chica, quien resignada dejó caer su aparato telefónico para sumergirse en un profundo sueño lleno de remordimientos.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Bueno yo creo que las fans de esta pareja habrán disfrutado este capítulo porque aunque fuese un poco tuvimos escena romántica, y por supuesto un lindo beso. Jijijiji+++ Prometo que habrá más de eso, sean pacientes.

Ya vamos definiendo el rumbo de la historia, la cual me va agradando ya que estamos incluyendo en la vida de Ema nuevos personajes que le ayudaran mucho a definir sus sentimientos y la apoyaran cada vez que tropiece. Por otra parte, debo aclarar que hay una frasecilla por allí que no es de autoría propia, y aquellas que hayan leído el manga sabrán perfectamente de cual se trata.

Estoy feliz que en tan poco tiempo la recepción del público ha sido favorable, eso es el principal motor que me inspira a escribir y de donde nacen todas las ideas.

Ahora vamos a los agradecimientos:

**Maii95:** Que bonito tener otro comentario tuyo, y tan alentador. Me sacas una sonrisa con tus porras. Esta vez te hice esperar un poquito más, y creo que igualmente para el próximo capítulo porque he andado un poquitín ocupada, pero no abandonaremos este fic, lo juro!

**Khadija:** Jajaja… si coincido Natsume es el mejor! No por nada es nuestro lindo protagonista. Me da gusto que el segundo capítulo le haya agradado, esperemos este tercero cumpla sus expectativas.

**Caritowulff:** Que alegría es tener una nueva lectora, y sobre todo que esta opine tan bien mi historia. Que coincidencia, justo cuando tenía considerado actualizar me llego tu review, jajaja que bueno ¿no? Así no tuviste que esperar mucho.

Bueno niñas, cuídense mucho y besos!


	4. Cap 4: Noches de Karaoke

**UNIDOS POR EL DESTINO**

**Cap. 4: Noches de karaoke.**

Los viernes en la Universidad, a diferencia de la Secundaria y Preparatoria, se esperaban con mayor ansías. Ser un adulto joven te permitía tener ya ciertas libertades con las cuales podías disfrutar a plenitud las reuniones sociales. Más de la mitad de los estudiantes ya trabajaban y por lo tanto podían darse el lujo de pagar por buenas comidas y bebidas, otros más tenían coche propio, quitándose así las complicaciones de la distancia y restricciones de horario. Si, en definitiva, estar en la Universidad era un mundo de posibilidades.

Precisamente un día viernes, a 15 minutos de finalizar la última clase, entre el barullo de varios grupitos de amigos que planeaban ya fuera una salida a la ciudad o fiesta en casa, a Ema la abordó una inquieta pelirroja.

- ¿Entonces? – volteó su butaca en dirección a la de ella y cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa, a modo de presión - ¿Nos acompañaras?

- No lo sé… - respondió sin regresar a verla, pues al parecer era la única que continuaba prestando atención a la clase – ¿A dónde dijiste que iríamos?

- ¡Ay Ema! – se dio un manotazo en la frente y exasperada le reiteró – ¡Al Karaoke!

- Ah sí… - capturaba con su lápiz las casi inaudibles palabras del profesor - ¿Y queda muy lejos?

- Nos iremos en el coche de Makoto, así que llegaríamos en menos de media hora.

- No lo sé… - repitió en automático.

- ¡Anda vamos! – no aguantó más el estupor de su amiga y la sacudió por el antebrazo – Ya has rechazado en varias ocasiones salir con nosotros, y esta vez no voy aceptar un "no" como respuesta – advirtió con un marcado puchero.

Ema por fin la miró y comprobó en aquellos enormes ojos azules que la chica iba en serio.

- Bien, iré… - forzó una sonrisa.

- ¡Genial! – alzó los brazos en señal de victoria y veloz como un rayo sacó su celular del bolsillo de sus jeans y comenzó a teclear en este – Les diré a Karen y Makoto la buena noticia.

El profesor cerró el grueso libro que sostenía en sus manos, y sin despedirse de su alumnado tomó su maletín y salió del aula. Entre tanto, Ema alcanzó a guardar todas sus cosas en su bolso antes de verse arrastrada por su amiga a fin de reunirse con los demás.

Una porrista acompañada por una extraña combinación de atleta y nerd, eran los que esperaban ya impacientes en la explanada que conectaba el edificio principal de la escuela con el estacionamiento, misma que en cuestión de minutos se vio invadida por cientos de jóvenes que buscaban la salida, ya sea a pie o montados en sus coches.

- ¿No alcanzas a verlos? - le preguntó al moreno de gran tamaño que tenía a lado.

- No, pero ya vi a varios de su clase – la regresó a ver – Así que no deben de tardar.

- Eso espero… - sacudió su larga melena pasando una de sus manos por su nuca – Me estoy derritiendo con este sol.

- ¡Allí vienen! – señalo a su izquierda.

Abriéndose paso entre el tumulto de estudiantes, una pequeñita caminaba presurosa sin soltar la mano de otra chica que casi doblaba su tamaño.

- ¡Uff! - exhalo agitada – Perdón por la espera, pero nos retrasaron unos chicos - le guiño el ojo en complicidad a Ema, quien sólo reacciono poniéndose colorada de la cara.

- ¿Cómo que las retrasaron? – Karen cruzó los brazos y empezó a zapatear un pie, en señal de molestia – Llevamos bastante tiempo esperándolas.

Discúlpanos, de verdad no fue nuestra intención hacerlos esperar - intentando calmar la irritación de Karen, la ojiazul decidió contarles un poco del motivo de su retraso pese que eso incomodara a su amiga – Tal y como te dije unos chicos nos entretuvieron, bueno más bien a Ema.

- ¿Qué chicos? ¿Qué querían? - exigió saber, más por preocupación que curiosidad.

- Eran un grupito de cinco, seguramente "seniors"– exhalo con fastidio – Ya sabes cómo pueden ser de pesados los del último grado.

- Si lo sabré yo… - torció la boca, como si recordara algo desagradable. Entonces se acercó a Ema y queriendo averiguar un poco más se aventuró a preguntar - ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron algo?

La aludida negó con la cabeza y respondió penosa – Estoy bien, y no fue nada… - se acomodó el aza de su bolso – Mejor hay que irnos, no deseo demorar más nuestra salida – dicho esto se adelantó seguida por Makoto, quien por supuesto nunca se atrevería a cuestionarle nada.

Aguardando lo suficiente para que no la escucharan, Misa le dijo a la porrista - Es obvio que Ema no te va a contar nada, ya sabes cómo es de reservada - posó su mano en el hombro de ella y agregó - Ya te diré lo que ocurrió en cuanto haya oportunidad, por ahora hay que divertirnos ¿de acuerdo?

Karen esbozo una sonrisa de conformidad, y dando un leve empujón al pequeño cuerpo de la chica la alentó a ponerse en marcha para alcanzar a sus otros amigos.

Gracias a la plática propiciada por Misa de temas graciosos e irrelevantes, el recorrido en coche se hizo ameno y ayudo a disipar toda tensión de minutos atrás, llegando a su destino en menos tiempo del previsto.

"Peces en el agua", ese era el nombre del Karaoke al que entrarían. Ubicado al centro de la ciudad y de creciente popularidad entre jóvenes y adultos, no sólo por ser nuevo en la zona sino por ser uno de los pocos establecimientos que permitía la venta de bebidas alcohólicas a los menores de edad siempre y cuando estuvieran acompañados por un mayor.

- Tú serás nuestro "Az" bajo la manga – la pelirroja se colgó del brazo de su enorme compañero.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - Makoto agacho la cabeza para prestar atención a la diminuta mujercita.

- ¡Ay no te hagas el inocente! – le sacó su lengua de forma juguetona.

El enorme chico arqueo una ceja desconcertado.

- Lo que Misa intenta decirte es que te haremos pasar por mayor de edad –Karen le explicó sin más rodeos al chico y con un rápido movimiento le quitó las gafas – Y para ello necesitamos quitarte tú apariencia de "ñoño".

-Esperen… - parpadeo tratando de adaptar sus ojos al cambio – Yo no puedo…

- ¡Vamos! – Misa le retiró la mochila y el suéter que traía amarrado a la cintura – Tan sólo hay que arreglarte un poquito y fácilmente lucirás como el chico rudo que debe haber dentro de ti- soltó una risilla – muy dentro…

- Oye, eso fue grosero de tu parte - se quejó en tanto las dos chicas seguían encima de él, una arremangando su camisa perfectamente planchada y desabotonando los dos botones del cuello, y otra alborotando sus cabellos que hacía unos segundos estaban peinados al estilo "libro abierto".

- ¡Listo! - espetó satisfecha Karen y miró hacia atrás buscando la aprobación de alguien más - ¿Tú qué opinas Ema?

- Te ves muy bien Makoto – dijo sonriente, sonrojando al chico en el acto.

- ¿Lo ves? – la pelirroja juntó las manos con fascinación – Si en verdad tienes mucho potencial con esa gran altura y marcados músculos, nada más hacía falta dejarlo salir.

Makoto decidió no objetar más, en parte por tener la opinión favorable de sus amigas acerca de su aspecto y también porque de repente se vio invadido por la adrenalina de participar en algo que fuera en contra de las reglas, algo que no solía hacer.

- Chicos… -Ema captó su atención – Sólo tengo una duda.

- ¿Cuál? – inquirió Karen.

- No voy a negar que Makoto pasa sin problema como un estudiante más avanzado que nosotras, o quizás hasta más que eso – le echo otro vistazo, comprobando lo dicho – Pero ¿que acaso no le pedirán una identificación en caso que deseen consumir bebidas con alcohol?

Misa dejo relucir sus dientes en una triunfal sonrisa - Jeje… Descuida ya estamos cubiertas con eso – hurgó en su bolsa, y les mostró una credencial de su Institución.

Los tres enfocaron sus miradas al pequeño objeto, que a simple vista se trataba de la credencial de Makoto, pero, obviamente no lo era.

- ¡Ya me di cuenta! – exclamó el joven, al que su identidad había sido duplicada – ¡Le cambiaste el año de ingreso!

- ¡Correcto! – le entregó el plástico – Con esto dejas de ser tener 18 y saltas a los 21.

Y efectivamente así fue, sólo basto que el hombre que era acompañado por tres lindas estudiantes de universidad hablara en un tono más grave solicitando a la hostess un salón con acceso al bar, para que los condujera hasta allí sin siquiera cuestionar su edad. Únicamente a la hora de ordenar las bebidas, el mesero asignado en su sección solicito la identificación del hombre más por política que por dudar de su aspecto, ya que no se tomó ni dos segundos en observar su credencial antes de retirarse para traer todo lo que habían pedido.

Los salones de los karaokes por lo general son amplios y privados, cómodamente pueden albergar a un grupo de 10 sin problema, .y en especial los de este estaban decorados de forma muy original. Con luces neón enmarcando los bordes tanto del techo y el suelo, que hacían resaltar las imágenes en colores fluorescentes de diferentes tipos de peces del papel tapiz que decoraba las paredes, al igual los sillones eran inflables y por supuesto llenados con agua, haciendo juego con una mesa de centro hecha de vidrio de la que brotaban burbujas desde el fondo.

- ¡Que empiece la diversión! – exclamó Misa, sacando de una gaveta situada en la esquina un control remoto y una caja sin tapa que contenía micrófonos inalámbricos.

- Déjame ver… - Karen le arrebató el control a la pelirroja y encendió la enorme y ultra delgada pantalla rodeada de bocinas – Sorprendente, no sólo tienen una gran repertorio en nuestro idioma, también están muy completos en música internacional.

- Preferiría que cantáramos en Japonés… – opinó Makoto – Son las canciones que conozco – luego se rasco la cien apenado - Bueno, sólo en caso que deseen que yo también cante.

- Claro que cantarás… Todos lo haremos. - sentenció, fijando su mirada a Ema.

La castaña tragó saliva y asintió.

Mientras Karen y Misa seleccionaban las canciones, preguntando una que otra vez a sus otros dos amigos si querían algún título en específico, el mesero llegó con las bebidas y una surtida botana la cual coloco en la mesa de centro y tras una cortés reverencia se retiró nuevamente, asegurándose de cerrar bien la puerta corrediza para que no escapará sonido alguno que perturbará los eventos de otros salones.

Makoto, como todo un caballero, se apresuró en abrir la botella de vino espumoso y sirvió generosamente en las cuatro copas de cada uno, y antes de que pudiera tomar la palabra la impertinente pelirroja se le adelantó.

- Muy bien chicos, es hora de brindar – alzó su copa, invitando a los demás hacerlo.

- ¿Cuál será el motivo? – Karen retuvo su bebida.

- Bueno… este… - sacó su lengua, como cada vez que se concentraba.

- ¿Qué les parece que brindemos por Ema? – sugirió Makoto – Pues es la primera vez que nos acompaña.

- Me parece bien – sonrió satisfecha Karen y chocó su copa con la aludida – Y como estamos brindando por ti, debes tomar doble.

- De acuerdo, lo haré – correspondió su sonrisa y apuro su bebida, mostrando segundos después su copa vacía para que Makoto le sirviera la segunda y así brindar todos.

- Bien hecho Ema – la felicitó Misa, pues imaginó que aquel reto le disgustaría, pero, quizás estaba subestimando a su amiga

- Ahora sí… ¡Salud! – Makoto alzó su copa, complacido de que pudiera propiciar el brindas al final de cuentas.

El cristal de las copas resonó, dando inicio a los cantos ininterrumpidos. Al principio cada quien participó de forma individual, a partir de la segunda botella se formaron los duetos y a la tercera botella todos cantaron a coro, o al menos eso creyeron porque ninguno seguía la letra ni el ritmo.

Decidieron tomar un descanso, y claramente pedir algo más que no contuviera alcohol pero que igualmente refrescara sus secas gargantas.

El mesero llegó, ahora con una jarra con zumo de frutas, y mirando de reojo el semblante de los presentes optó mejor por ser él quien sirviera los vasos, una vez hecho volvió a dejarlos solos.

Acabaron con el zumo, como viajeros sedientos en el desierto. Y ya recuperados ligeramente, las pláticas se abrieron lugar.

- Hiciste un trabajo increíble… - Makoto sacó la falsa credencial de la bosa de su camisa y del bolsillo de su pantalón su cartera también, para comparar la imitación con la original – De verdad que no se nota la diferencia.

- Gracias… Gracias… - infló sus mejillas con ego – No por nada planeo ser una gran diseñadora, cuando lleguemos al tercer año esa será la carrera que elegiré – bajo de su nube y fijó su atención en sus amigos - ¿Y ustedes?

- Leyes – se apresuró a contestar Karen.

- ¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio? – Misa cuestionó con asombro – Tú, la bella y popular porrista se convertirá en abogada –dejó caer sus brazos - Lo escucho y no lo creo.

- Bueno, pues créelo… - posó las manos en su cadera, ofendida por la ironía con la que habló la pelirroja – Para mí el club de porristas sólo representa un escalón más que había que conquistar, y lo he conseguido estando en segundo año.

- Eso es porque eres muy buena con las rutinas y súper dedicada al club– Ema la elogió – Por eso todas te admiramos mucho.

- Tú siempre tan linda Ema, pero… - curvó una comisura de sus delgados labios – Mi arduo trabajo no sólo es por ganarme su admiración y respeto, sino por el poder que me otorga ser líder de algún club – acarició un mechón suelto de su melena y lo colocó detrás de su oreja - Y en nuestra Universidad, el club de porristas es el más reconocido entre las chicas.

- "Sí que es de temer, una mujer hambrienta de poder" – citó Makoto en una postura digna de un filosofó u orador.

- ¿Tú también piensas burlarte? – le reprochó – A ver dime mi elocuente amigo, ¿A qué te piensas dedicar?

- Eso es fácil, a mí me apasiona la computación – una chispa refulgió en sus ojos – Así que me especializaré en la programación de sistemas.

- ¡Tampoco me la creo!– expresó boquiabierta nuevamente Misa – La joven estrella de nuestro equipo de baloncesto, en realidad sueña con picarle los botones y cables a un aparato en lugar de volverse profesional, y vaya que tiene todo para serlo…

- En realidad un programador no pica los… - negó con la cabeza – ¡Bah! No me voy a tomar la molestia en explicarte – en eso sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ema, quien lo miraba expectante y consideró que al menos podía sincerarse un poco más – Tengo que admitir que al igual que Karen, para mí el pertenecer al equipo de baloncesto ha sido en mayor parte por interés…

- ¡ja! – bufó la porrista - ¿Quién es el hambriento de poder ahora?

- De acuerdo, lo merezco – dijo cabizbajo – Al menos déjame aclarar que no lo hago por querer dominar el mundo, que estoy seguro que eso harás si te lo permiten. Mis razones son menos ambiciosas, desde la preparatoria empecé a practicar baloncesto porque me di cuenta que un buen deportista tiene más posibilidades de ingresar fácilmente a la Universidad de su elección que un simple estudiante con buenas calificaciones. Y por supuesto mi complexión ayudo mucho a que me aceptarán en el equipo sin necesidad de pasar por ninguna selección o prueba

– Esa confesión bien merece que pidamos la última botella… - a punto de que Karen tocará el botón de servicio, la mano grande y fuerte de Makoto la detuvo.

- Espera, aún falta Ema.

- Tienes razón, falta que Ema nos comparta que pretende hacer de su vida – Karen volteó en dirección a ella y la interrogo directo - ¿Por qué no nos dices que hay dentro de esa cabecita tuya amiga?

Ema apoyó su codo en el brazo del sillón para recargar la mejilla sobre su mano, y dio un largo suspiro.

- Anda dinos… ¿Qué es lo que te apasiona? ¿Cuál es tu sueño? – Makoto la animaba hablar.

- Yo… - seguía pensativa: ¿Qué podía decirles? Eso era algo que todavía no decidía. Efectivamente tenía claro que deseaba estudiar en la Universidad Meiji, no tanto por el prestigio de la Institución más bien porque allí habían estudiado sus verdaderos padres y sentía que eso la conectaba más a ellos.

- Ay Ema, en serio que logras dejarnos con la expectación - la chica de larga y morena cabellera tamborileo sus dedos en la mesita de centro.

Suspiro profundo una vez más, relajando así sus nervios y despejando su mente. La verdad, concluyó, sencillamente eso era lo que tenía que responder – No lo sé, todavía no lo sé.

Sus amigos abrieron los ojos como plato, con los oídos alertas ante los argumentos de la chica.

- Honestamente aún no descubro que es eso que me apasiona y desearía dedicarme el resto de mi vida, mucho menos tengo un sueño que perseguir – trato de curvar sus labios hacia arriba, pero estos insistían en caer – Soy menos especial de lo que imaginan – entonces se puso de pie, tambaleándose un poco al hacerlo – Si me disculpan, voy al tocador.

- Creo que siempre si vamos a necesitar esa última botella… - dijo Karen en cuanto Ema cerró la puerta tras de sí.

- Que sean dos… - indicó con sus dedos Misa, mordiéndose el labio.

- Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con ustedes chicas – terció Makoto, presionando el botón que llamaría al mesero.

Los pasillos se veían igual de raros que el salón en sí, llenos de luces y colores, moviéndose entre sí, o tal vez la que se movía demás era ella. Se recargó un momento en la pared, y le pareció escuchar una voz familiar dentro de aquel otro salón, rio divertida con la idea pues lo único que le faltaba sería encontrarse con "él" para acabar de sincerarse por este día.

Una vez llegó al tocador de damas, lavó su rostro repetidas veces, se sentía mareada y algo débil. Había sido ingenua al querer tomar al compás de sus amigos, no es que antes no lo hubiera hecho, pero en esta ocasión lo que se habría tomado en toda una noche lo hizo en menos de tres horas.

Tenía que admitir que su estado actual la hacía sentir leve y natural, su anterior confesión jamás habría salido de sus labios en condiciones normales, pero ahora se sentía liberada. ¿Cuál era su pasión? ¿Cuál era su sueño? Bueno, su pasión siempre había sido dedicarse en atender su hogar y ayudar a su padre lo más posible antes de que este se casara y con ello llegara un paquete de 13 hermanos, en pocas palabras una familia, y esa palabra encerraba la respuesta a la segunda pregunta: su sueño siempre había sido el tener una familia.

Cumplidas aquellas expectativas, le tocaba ahora replantear su vida. Cosa que nunca había hecho, pensar en ella y hacer lo que ella quería. ¿Dónde empezar? Ah sí… ya lo sabía, sin embargo haría falta que tomara un par de copas más para que tuviera el valor suficiente de aceptarlo.

Finalmente abandonó el tocador, y a la mitad del pasillo un grupo de jóvenes salió de uno de los salones y reparó en seguida al reconocerlos.

- ¡Pero si eres tu hermosura! – la señalo uno de ellos, con ojos vidriosos y mejillas enrojecidas.

- ¡Ahh tienes razón! – gritó otro con voz ronca – Es la novata que nos encontramos a la salida.

- Nos dijiste que hoy no saldrías – se acercó uno de atrás – ¿o acaso sólo rechazabas nuestra invitación?

Ema no reacciono, sus pies no la obedecían.

- ¿No crees que te compartas muy engreída para ser una simple novata? – el mismo que se acercó la acorraló contra la pared.

- Vamos… Vamos… - uno más hablo, y tanto su voz y su apariencia se percibía normal en comparación de sus acompañantes – La están asustando… - se acercó también, y dirigió una mirada al que la tenía cautiva para que le abriera paso, y este obedeció sin rechistar.

Ema se dio cuenta que este era el líder del grupito, y que su aspecto no la intimidaba tanto como el de los otros, así que intentaría razonar con él – Por favor, déjame pasar- alzó la mirada para verlo a los ojos – Debo regresar con mis amigos.

- ¿Por qué tanta prisa? – la tomó por el mentón – Divirtámonos un poco, aprovechando que nos encontramos aquí.

- Suéltame… - sacudió su cabeza a un lado.

- Viéndote de cerca… - empujó su cuerpo contra el de ella – Sí que eres bella, muy bella… - bajo su mano y la sujetó por la cintura – Me pregunto que habrá debajo de ese vestido… ¿Me gustarás aún más?

- ¡Te digo que me sueltes! - con desesperación alzó su voz lo suficiente para que la escucharan.

Se abrió la puerta de otro de los salones y una mujer con ropas de oficina inmediatamente comprendió lo que sucedía.

- ¡Oigan ustedes! – los llamó en un tono amenazante -¡Dejen de molestar a esa chica!

- ¿Molestar? – contestó el más ebrio de todos – Si ella es nuestra amiga, simplemente queremos llevarla a casa sana y salvo – carcajeó, seguido por los demás .

- ¿No me digas? – alzó una ceja – A mi parece más bien que ni los conoce.

En eso salió un hombre rubio y de traje del mismo salón que la oficinista – Jefa, ¿Qué ocurre?

- Asahina Kun, justo acabo de detener a este grupo de chicos de hacer quien sabe que a esa pobre chica - apuntó con el dedo a la menuda figura detrás del más alto y fornido de ellos.

En rubio fijo la vista en la joven y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda - ¡¿Ema?! - camino hasta ella, empujando a todos excepto al que la tenía rodeada con un brazo - Quita tu sucia mano de ella – lo miró con ojos llenos de furia.

- ¿Y tú quien te crees que eres? – retiró su brazo y volteó para confrontarlo.

- Y no vuelvas a ponerle un dedo encima nunca más… - ignoró su pregunta y le advirtió tajante.

- Si serás un… - el chico estuvo a punto de soltarle un golpe, hasta que fijo sus ojos en los de él. Había en ellos un instinto asesino, y sabía que justo ahora no se encontraba en la mejor condición de sostener una pelea. Soltó un bufido y ordenó a sus amigos – ¡Vámonos de aquí!

En el momento que Ema se vio librada del peso de aquel sujeto, se lanzó a los brazos del rubio con lágrimas desbordándose de sus mejillas –Natsume San…

- Tranquila, ya paso…- acarició sus cabellos, intentando reconfortarla.

La mujer en traje se acercó a ellos, con la curiosidad rebosante en su lengua – Asahina Kun ¿la conoces?

El rubio afirmó inclinando su cabeza – Ella es… Mi hermana.

- ¿Es ella? – se llevó las manos a la boca, sorprendida. Luego la miró compasiva y murmuró – Pobrecilla, debes estar asustada.

Ema ocultó el rostro en el pecho de Natsume, tratando de apaciguar sus sollozos.

- La llevare a casa – la abrazó protectoramente – Por favor discúlpame con los demás de la oficina.

- Sí, descuida – lo dejó pasar – Yo me encargo.

Avanzaron unos cuantos metros, y Natsume se detuvo para preguntarle a su hermana - ¿En qué salón estabas? ¿O deseas que después pasemos a recoger tus cosas?

- Sólo deje mi bolso con las cosas de la escuela – susurró con voz áspera, y apretó más el brazo sobre el cual se apoyaba – Por favor llévame a casa…

- Como gustes…

La condujo hasta el estacionamiento, y la ayudo a subirse al asiento del copiloto de su camioneta cerciorándose de abrocharle bien el cinturón de seguridad. Procuro manejar despacio y maniobrar lo menos posible, pues se dio cuenta que Ema había tomado, pero, no estaba seguro de cuanto y lo que menos deseaba era contribuir a su malestar.

A diferencia del recorrido para llegar a la ciudad, en el de regreso predominó un silencio incómodo. En parte por qué Ema dormitaba a minutos, y cuando despertaba evitaba a toda costa mirar a su Natsume.

- Deberías llamar a los amigos con los que viniste – el rubio rompió el silencio entre ellos – De lo contrario se preocuparán, o incluso enfadarán contigo.

- Si… Los llamare ahora mismo – inspeccionó los bolsillos de su chamarra de mezclilla, que no sólo trajo puesta todo el tiempo para cubrir el vestido sin mangas de un bonito color salmón que llevaba puesto, sino que porqué fácilmente en ellos podía guardar su celular, monedero y llaves.

En una llamada de tres minutos, Ema le explicó a Misa lo que le había sucedido y el por qué decidió irse, se disculpó varias veces y prometió que el Lunes les contaría todo a detalle.

Cuando estaban por llegar a los suburbios, en específico a la residencia de sus padres. Natsume sacó su celular y antes de que pudiera marcar, Ema lo sujetó por el antebrazo.

- Te lo pido, no les digas nada… - el contorno de sus ojos se veía hinchado, producto de su llanto.

-Ema… - le acarició la mejilla – No pensaba decirle a nadie lo que pasó, y con eso me refiero a mis hermanos. Simplemente iba a llamar a Masoami para avisarle que me quedaría esta noche, pues me preocupas y deseo estar cerca por si me necesitas…

- No lo hagas - infirió la joven.

- Entiendo… - soltó con resignación – Si te molesta, entonces sólo te dejaré en la entrada.

- No, no me refería a eso – deslizó su mano por el antebrazo hasta llegar a la mano de él y la entrelazo con la suya – Lo que quise decir es que me lleves contigo…

Natsume separó ligeramente los labios, atónito y conmocionado.

- Por favor Natsume, llévame contigo… - le rogó una vez más, y se volvió a dormir. Y esta vez, cayó profundo.

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, primero que nada unas disculpas por la espera, en esta ocasión no pude actualizar tan rápido como hubiese querido y por ello alargamos un poquitín más el capítulo.

Se habrán dado cuenta que en esta ocasión ahondamos más en los personajes secundarios, que desde mi punto de vista contribuirán a la historia en muchos aspectos y por lo tanto es importante definirles una personalidad y aspiraciones.

Por otro lado, creo que muchas de ustedes se exasperarán por la forma en que concluí el capítulo, jajaja+++ Pues le corte justo en la mejor parte, pero descuiden serán muy bien recompensadas por su espera. (Y es aquí donde preguntaré su sincera opinión si están listas para el LEMOON! XD)

En fin, vayamos a los agradecimientos de las personitas que se tomaron la molestia en dejarme un review:

**Maii95:** Ah muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras, y tal y como dijiste, me tarde un poquitín en actualizar más no abandonamos el fic. Igualmente soy fan de Natsume :3, me encantan los personajes varoniles e independientes, y por supuesto llenos de cualidades (y bueno este niño cumple con todo jejeje+++ ) espero igualmente hayas disfrutado este capitulo.

**Carolina Shinatal**: Ah que alegría me da contar con nueva fan, y más de una que se expresa tan bien de mi historia, espero tenerte a lo largo de este proyecto. Y nuevamente muchas gracias!

**Khadija:** ¿Qué te digo? Tenemos una protagonista excesivamente quisquillosa, pero bueno nos llena de emoción y momentos románticos su indecisión, jejeje++ Así que al menos puedes estar tranquila que en mi historia aquí sólo se trata de Natsume.

**Caritowulff:** Jajaja… me encantas niña, eres super original con tus comentarios. Y estoy complacida de que encuentres mi historia interesante (por cierto, que significa "lavdlsbsisn"? Perdon por la ignorancia T_T).

Me despido, y como siempre con los mejores deseos.


End file.
